Hotaru Imai, My Queen
by The Hopeless Wanderlust
Summary: Beauty genius Inventor is rich but unloving. Hotaru makes a bet with her brother that if she couldn't keep the new driver for six months, she will have to marry the man of his choice. A RukaRu Story with supporting MXN. 7# GA UNDERGOING REVISION!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Genius Inventor, beauty queen, rich but has a heart cold as ice, Hotaru Imai made a deal with her brother that if she can't keep her new driver for at least six months... she had to marry the guy of his choice! **

**Dedication: To my sisters, shireenpatrick and Shermine and my dad who doesn't want to be left out… and crimsonfire3 who gave me this brilliant title!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

**BEWARE: Hotaru is Out Of Character (OOC) for she is more cold-hearted in this story. You have been warned.**

---

Hotaru Imai X Ruka Nogi

---

My Ice Queen: Bestowed Upon You

Chapter 1

Written by Sarah Patrick

---

The cold morning of mid-winter air stung skins of many Japanese who were walking out on the icy white city of Japan. Wearing layer by layer of clothes and yet it was still not enough to make the Japanese warm and comfy. Nevertheless, nothing would prevent these curious and excited photographers and reporters who were all standing in front of a huge rich mansion, waiting to confirm the news of the new second president of a famous family computer company, The HI Corporation. Two expensive sleeky black limousines wait in front of the grand mansion.

A stoic raven haired teenager boy, awarded as the most sexiest man alive, eyes which gleam as red as blood, born-genius written on his handsome features walked out of the gate with three big bodyguards protecting him as headed towards his black glossy limousine.

"Hyuuga-sama! Hyuuga-sama! Is it true that now there's two president from the new HI Corp???"

"Hyuuga-sama! Is it true that you and your cousin combined both of the company and form this new Corporation???"

"What does HI stands for???"

BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!

Natsume Hyuuga; twenty-one years old; graduated in Oxford; PhD in Business Administration; stared at them with his famous glare. His lips thinned and suddenly the atmosphere got quiet as the reporters were afraid of him and also gave him a moment to talk. Only clicks and flashes from the cameras and sound of scribbling pen were heard. Natsume cleared his throat significantly.

"We, The Hyuuga Corporation which is formally a filming and computer Games Company which produces the latest and best-selling games, animation films and movie production had decided to combine with my cousin's company. The Imai Corporation produces new and best-quality inventions help us to increase our productions and quality to get the maximum pleasure for the user of our products.

"The Imai's will in turn get benefit as the Hyuuga produces excellent advertisements for their superb latest inventions which in no doubt would attract viewers from all part of the continents. HI Corp which stands for Hyuuga Imai Corporation, the fastest world-leading company had therefore decided for presidents of the both company to be presidents of this new company until one of us proved to be worthy—"

"That's enough, Hyuuga… You don't want to share our secret of the company to these useless people… They will find ways to bring us down and you know I won't like that," retort a cold dangerous voice. Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice and saw—

"Ah, Imai… My apologies, Itoko (cousin)… Let's go," said Natsume as he stared at her coolly. Hotaru Imai; short straight raven haired, pretty and fair with gleaming purple eyes… has the coldest stare in the world, made the photographer and reporters shivered and stood uncomfortably on the snowy ground. Her glare felt like dagger pierced into their eyes which could haunt in their dreams with burdens, as though one had owed her billions of yen and would never be able to pay it back. As she walked towards her cousin, the reporters and photographer gave her way.

"Time is golden. Wasting time means wasting thousands of money. Come," she snapped impassively as she approached her limousine. Her driver quickly opened the door for her but his hands slipped and the door was shut again. Hotaru stared at him a death glare as he opened the door again. Her lips thinned dangerously as she entered.

"Today is your last day, driver. You are fired," she said coldly and the poor driver closed the door gently after her, and drove her to work. Natsume who was standing in front of the opening door of his limousine clicked his tongue disapprovingly. '_That is the sixteenth driver this year she fired. Tsk'_

"Um… Hyuuga-sama," began his driver. Natsume turned to look at him.

"Find her another new driver, Shin Nobu," muttered Natsume as Shin Nobu nodded and Natsume entered the car. His limousine then followed after Hotaru's … leaving the sweating and relieved photographers and reporters behind.

--

--

A handsome half-French half-Japanese guy was sitting in a corner of a small famous rich café as he took small sips on his cappuccino. His azure eyes traced on important notes in his study note book. He took his yellow fluorescent highlighter and started to wipe it across the sentence which he found it important. Just then, a pretty figure came and sat in front of him.

"Pyon," she called. The guy looked up at her and gave her a smile. She looked a little troubled.

"What's wrong, Mikan-chan?" asked Ruka Nogi who was given nickname of 'Pyon' due to his fondness of birds and animals by the girl. Mikan pouted cutely.

"Professor Jinno gave me ninety-nine percent for not writing a decimal point in Question 23 in Complex Mathematics… I just don't understand! It is just a tiny—itsy bitsy tinny winy mistake! Jeez!! I used to get a hundred for Maths and Additional Maths but-but this is outrageous!!!" cried Mikan Sakura and she buried her tearful face in her palms. Ruka felt pity on his best friend for her obsession for getting perfect score in her results. He put his note book down and took her hand.

"Want to join me to buy Hawalon with me, Mikan-chan? My treat," asked Ruka as he tried to cheer her up with her favourite food. Mikan looked at him with her tearful hazel eyes.

"Hawalon ne?" squeaked Mikan. "Kuchi Kuchi, Pyon! (Come come, Pyon) Quick, before the shop would close!!" chirped the girl as she stood up straight and looked down at him with a smile. Ruka had always liked the way she smiles. With her auburn hair lay loose on her shoulder, she looks like an angel… that is why he liked her a lot. He was happy to take the childish problem off her mind. He slipped his highlighter back to his pocket, drank the remaining cooled cappuccino, took his note book and off to the Hawalon shop with the petite cheerful girl.

--

--

"Why did you fire that driver, Imotochan? Don't you know it is hard to find replacement now?" asked Hotaru's brother, Subaru Imai as he studied his medical report for one of his patient who had Dengue. Hotaru paused. Her brother had entered into her office without her permission and now shooting her with questions in the middle of her new invention. "Hotaru… I am talking to you," said Subaru as he raised his voice. Hotaru stared at him.

"Oniichan (Big Brother), I hate that driver. He is old and weak. I want someone better than that," retort Hotaru emotionlessly. His brother shook his head.

"I think I spoiled you too much, Imotosan," began Subaru as he approached her.

"Then don't _spoil_ me then," snapped Hotaru as she turn her chair to face another way. Subaru chuckled. He stared at her sister who was just begun to continue her invention again. Since their parents died when they were little in a horrible accident, Subaru was Hotaru's guardian and the only family she has. He took care of her dearly and never let her cry as he fulfils every wish she needed. No matter how expensive or how rare the things she wished for, he would get it. He was lucky that they were stinking rich.

At young age, he; Subaru was given a big responsibility to take care of his baby sister and to take over The Imai's Corporation. He was happy that his sister willingly had taken over the president post and he now can be a doctor and a professor, his dream jobs; suited with his Healing Alice and Pain Transferring Alice. He knew Hotaru had did a splendid job in her career as the Imai Corporation now had combined with their cousin's Hyuuga, creating one company which shook the world with their marvelous production.

"Imotosan," said Subaru quietly as he laid his hand on his sister's shoulder. The genius inventor stopped working at once but didn't bother to look at him. "Please don't be rude to others… It's not really nice…"

"Hmm," grunted Hotaru.

"If I hire you a driver, would you promise me one thing?" asked Subaru. Hotaru hesitated.

"Depends on the driver you hire, niichan," replied Hotaru emotionlessly. Subaru eyebrows rose.

"No. You must not say that. You have to agree with me, imotosan," said Subaru again. He was worried that if she continued to act this way… no guys would even want to marry her! He knows that she was only twenty-one years old but still… it was the Imai tradition for woman to get married at the age of twenty-one! As a brother and a man who bear the name of Imai, he _has_ to make sure that the family tradition must be continued!

"How would I want to agree if the drivers you hired are all useless?" snapped Hotaru at once. Subaru turned her chair to make her face him.

"Hotaru," began Subaru strictly. "If I hire another driver this time, if you manage to keep that driver for at least six months… then, I will never ever complain about your behavior in my entire life, and wouldn't force you to get marry A.S.A.P. anymore! But if you do… you might find me quitting my job to take over your job again and you have to get married with the guy of my choice… do you want that to happen?" Hotaru pretty face creased in annoyance. Subaru smiled inwardly as he knew he had silently won this little fight for the first time.

"Only six months?" assured Hotaru as she stared at her brother with her shinny purple eyes.

"Yes… six months with the same driver, Imotosan," said Subaru confidently. "I solemnly swear that. No further change after that… _well… _unless if it can't be helped of course," Hotaru bit her red lips as she tried to think hard of the deal. She realized the situation she was in. It was hard for her not to fire the drivers as they are all stupid people in her eyes… annoying and trouble-maker with clumsy attitude… but to tolerate these people for six months…?

Hotaru shifted in her seat uneasily and sweat trickled down her neck. She was not confident if she could really do this.

"Hmm," nodded Hotaru as she held her hand to shake. Her brother gave her a twisted smile as he took her hand and shake.

"A deal which I am looking forward to see Imotosan, I hope the best shall win then?" teased his brother as he ruffled her raven hair and left the office. Hotaru didn't took her eyes off her brother until he was out of sight… then she sighed deeply… for she knew that this bet doesn't involve intelligence to win it…

"I have to learn how to tolerate others!" she muttered to herself and went back to her inventions as she soon forgotten about the deal earlier. Hotaru was too absorbed into her work.

-

Subaru Imai had just entered into his office again after he met his sister. He was surprised to see a blonde haired young adult was in his office… but then, he realized that the guy was his student and medical assistant.

"Nogi," he greeted him. Ruka startled and swiveled.

"Ohayo gozaimas, oishasan (Good morning, doctor)," smiled Ruka as he snapped shut the reports of patient which he was writing on. "I have finished all the reports for today, kyooju (professor)," Subaru nodded. He had to admit that among many students he had taught… none of them was as hardworking or passionate in their job like Ruka Nogi. Even though he knew that the well-heeled Ruka was doing this part time job as a medical assistant to kill time, he wished to have him as his staff member. Ruka, on the other hand, wanted to be a veterinarian. He had always liked the hardworking boy. '_Sometimes I wish I could make imotosan to marry this guy…' _Suddenly an idea struck him. Subaru turned to look at Ruka who was busy arranging the pile of files on the table. '_I need to attract his attention for a sec.'_

The doctor sighed exasperatedly. Ruka who was busy arranging, heard him.

"Are you alright, kyooju?" asked Ruka in a little worried tone. The doctor shook his head.

"There is nothing wrong, Nogi… It's just my sister as usual," said Subaru emotionlessly. He rubbed his face in chagrin.

"Oh… that Imai-san… um, don't mind if I asked why?" asked Ruka as he put the files into the shelves. '_Gotcha!'_ Subaru smirked inwardly.

"My sister fired her latest driver and needed to find another… it looks like there is no one to be her personal driver anymore," said Subaru unemotionally as he pretended to concentrate on his work—drinking coffee. '_Do say that you going to be her driver. Take that job. Take that job.'_

Ruka stood on his ground as he stared at the corner of the room as though he was thinking hard. Subaru smiled inwardly as he took another sip on his coffee. He was enjoying the situation… knowing that Ruka would volunteer. Subaru folded his legs and lean back in his emerald green sofa.

"Um… kyooju?" began Ruka as he swiveled to look at the doctor. The doctor pretended not to care less.

"Hmm," answered Subaru as he pretended took another sip as there was no more coffee in his empty cup. Ruka hesitated.

"I have too much time to waste… so… um…" and Ruka paused again. He scratched his un-itchy head.

"You have fleas, Nogi?" asked Subaru emotionlessly, only to tease him. Ruka straightened up and blushed furiously.

"No! No! I don't have fleas, kyooju. They said they don't want to disturb me," explained Ruka as he got a little panicked. Subaru choked on his saliva.

"What do you mean by that, Nogi?" asked Subaru in disbelief. "So you **do** have fleas? Are you for real?!"

"No!! That is not what I meant! I can talk to animals remember, kyooju?! I have the animal pheromone Alice!" explained Ruka again, panicking frantically. Subaru sighed in relief. He wouldn't want to get those fleas if he has some. Especially not to his sister… or to make him his brother-in-law if he has fleas… no, no!

"I understand, Nogi," said Subaru clearly. "You meant that you want to be my sister's driver, am I right?" assured Subaru. Ruka nodded as he stared down on the floor. "I see," muttered Subaru acting as though it was something new to think about.

"It's okay if you reject it… I don't mind… I know you might be asking me why a rich person like me wants to spend my time doing jobs like that—" chuckle Ruka as he tried to explain himself over again.

"Yeah… you are rich. Why do you want to do this?" asked Subaru emotionlessly, again, just to tease him. "Not trying to seduce my sister with your good looks, are you?" Ruka jaw dropped as he was accused. He knew that he was in deep troubled…or he thought he was… Furthermore, being told 'good looking' make him blushed even more.

"NO! NO! I REALLY—" cried Ruka as he has no idea how to explain himself anymore. He has no intention and what so ever about even to like Subaru's sister at all.

"Silence," muttered Subaru at once and Ruka gulped in difficulty. "You're hired. Your salary will be doubled now. This is her schedule and make sure you pick her on time. She hates to wait," Ruka took the paper and examined the schedule. He was relieved that none of the times stated in the paper clashed to his own. Ruka nodded and gave the doctor a warm beam.

"Arigato for trusting me, Kyooju," he gushed. "Should I start now?" asked Ruka. The doctor shook his head.

"No, your job starts tomorrow, Nogi. Good luck,"

--

**TO BE CONTINUE (TBC)!**

**--**

**Hope you enjoyed that! It's not everyday you come across a Hotaru X Ruka Fan fiction. Review much appreciated! **

**Have a nice day!**

**-SARAH**

**--**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEWARE: Hotaru is Out Of Character (OOC) for she is more cold-hearted in this story. You have been warned.**

'_**Ruka Nogi is an adult with a bashful personality. A guy whom a girl is readily to accept,'**_

_-Chapter 34 Gakuen Alice-_

--

Hotaru Imai X Ruka Nogi; Natsume Hyuuga X Mikan Sakura

--

My Ice Queen: Bestowed Upon You

Chapter 2

Written by Sarah Patrick

--

Shirt buttoned. Tie fastened. Jacket put on. After a last glance of his reflection, Ruka Nogi was finally ready for work. He was standing in the middle of Imai's mansion in the changing room. He took the car keys on the small table which his professor, Subaru Imai had given to him earlier. When he walked out of the room, he was shocked to hear some of the maids screamed. He swiveled just to see some of the young maids staring at him in admiration. He gave them a smile before he left; unaware that one of them had fainted out of captivation.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

His shiny well polished shoes heels echoed in the massive mansion. The corridor was filled with paintings and sculptures which worth millions. The chandeliers shone elegantly create fine lightings to the hallways. He could even see his reflection on the well-polished mosaics.

"Who are you?" snapped a voice and he swiveled. A handsome raven haired guy was walking in a hurry down the grand stairs towards him.

"Ruka Nogi; Imai's driver, Hyuuga-sama," smiled Ruka with a small bow. Natsume Hyuuga took a quick look at him and then left without a word.

"Itoko (cousin)!" said a cold voice loudly after Natsume. "You are not going to take a day off today, Hyuuga!" Ruka swiveled. A short raven haired girl with shiny purple eyes stormed angrily down the stairs. Unaware by his surrounding, Ruka blushed as he saw the pretty girl. Everything was in slow motion. Her soft raven hair flew against the wind. Little strains of her hair were over her pretty face. Her shimmering purple eyes stare emotionlessly to the opening hall. Her red lips—"What are you looking at, baka (idiot)?" snapped the girl dangerously with her famous emotionless expression as she saw the red-face Ruka. "Who are you?!" Ruka hesitated.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Ruka was thrown to the wall by one of Hotaru's invention—'the baka gun, create to shoot anyone who is stupid and act stupid unaware that their action are stupidly annoying.'

"Answer me," she barked dangerously. "Don't tell me that my brother hired a mute man,"

"R-Ruka Nogi, Imai-sama. I-I am your driver," muttered Ruka painfully as he stood up straight. Hotaru stared at him drearily. Her lips thinned as she acknowledged the fact that her brother had found a new driver. At first sight, she hated him. In her eyes, he looked stupid '_although he is a little … um, good looking.'_ But still… he's stupid. Annoying like others. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," muttered Hotaru as she walked away and started to shoot her baka gun at her cousin, Natsume.

"Geez… what a woman," muttered Ruka quietly as he dusted his uniform. '_How could I even think of liking that woman when she behaves like that?'_

"Nogi," greeted a voice. Ruka froze and his head shot up.

"Ohayo gozaimas, kyuujo (professor)," smiled Ruka. The emotionless guy nodded.

"Don't let my sister wait. She hates to wait. Be on time," advised Subaru Imai. "And don't come late for classes, either," he added and left Ruka. Ruka went to the car garage and he gawked in amazement.

There, as his azure eyes could see… two _long_ row of sleeky expensive cars shone under the spotlights… the garage itself was huge. He walked among the cars as he admired each of them… five white remarkable Royce, three unique Volkswagen Beetles, nine fantastic Ferrari F40, four AC Cobra, two Shelby Mustang, ten sleeky Mercedes, three stretched Limousines… he turned to look around and there are many types of expensive motorcycles too…

"What are these people? Car collector or something?" wondered Ruka at once. He slipped his hand in his pocket to reach his keys and checked the number on the key. 'HI 2510' written on the keychain. He then searched for the plate number.

"Ah… here it is," he muttered as he walked towards one of the black limousine. "I bet the other limousine belongs to Hyuuga," he added as he saw the plate number was 'NH 2711'. As a matter of fact, he then realized that a number of the motorcycle collection and some of the cars bear the same alphabets of 'NH', 'HI' and 'SI' except for one silver car—'KN'. _'I wonder what does KN stands for…'_ he told to himself. Ruka then turned on the car and heated the engine. After he checked the engine, he then drove to the porch as he waited for Hotaru to arrive. ('NH' Natsume Hyuuga; 'HI' Hotaru Imai; 'SI' Subaru Imai… if you still not noticed that yet)

"I don't care, Itoko! GO TO WORK!" he heard Hotaru snapped at Natsume.

"Tsk… yeah yeah… whatever," Natsume shoved her casually and he entered his waiting limo. Ruka opened the door for Hotaru who just briskly entered the car. He then sat on the driver's seat and saw Subaru.

"Don't be late Nogi," mouthed Subaru knowingly.

"I'll leave first, kyuujo," smiled Ruka as he clicked a button to pull the screen up.

"Kyuujo?" asked Hotaru emotionlessly. Ruka startled as he drove off the ground.

"Yes, Imai-sama. I am his student," answered Ruka cheerfully.

"Wait… I remember you now… you are my brother's best student, aren't you?" said Hotaru again.

"Yes, miss,"

"Why does a top student like you want to be my driver?" asked Hotaru coldly.

"Too much free time, miss," Hotaru paused. Her purple eyes narrowed slightly as a smirk wipe across her face. Ruka realized her silence and decided to check upon her through the rear mirror. He froze at once. The look on her face was terrorizing.

"You have the Animal Pheromone Alice, am I right?" assured Hotaru darkly. Ruka gulped.

"Y-Yes, miss," stammered Ruka as he shivered hard._ 'I wonder what she wants from me…'_

"Good… after your class… Come to my office, Nogi," said Hotaru as her eyes shone intriguingly.

"Y-Yes, m-miss," gulped Ruka. Hotaru chuckled silently as she rubbed her hands in satisfaction. '_I could feel the money is in my hands already…'_

--

--

Natsume Hyuuga was sitting in the back of his limousine. His crimson eyes stared out of the window.

"Nobu…" called Natsume quietly.

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama," replied his driver, Shin Nobu (OC from 'The Ugly Duckling')

"Turn back," muttered Natsume. Shin startled.

"But, sir… Imai-sama told me to send you to work—" began Shin but Natsume cut him off.

"Turn back," repeated Natsume with a stern voice.

"Y-Yes, sir," said Shin defeatedly as he turned the car back towards the mansion again. Natsume then walked out of the car and went to the garage. He walked towards a silver car—KN 0101 (If you still don't know what 'KN' stands for, the definition will come in later chapters). A press on the button of his car key, two beeps from the car as response, he clicked the door open, entered… and he's off.

He pressed a button near the steering wheel and the roof of the car began to unfasten itself; exposing the driver with the front screen to protect him. The wind brushed his raven hair and he put on his dark shades. When the lights turned red, he stopped. A group of girls passed by his car and began to wave at him.

"Tsk… annoying women," he muttered quietly. He looked at the traffic light and saw there was three second before it changed to green. He took off his shades and winked at the girls who shrieked in adulation. Once the lights turned green, he quickly sped off.

After a while, he felt thirsty and decided to pull up at a corner. As he parked the car, a pretty auburn passed in front of the car. His crimson eyes followed her trail as he judged her appearance. She was wearing a simple sleeveless light pink shirt with creamy short skirt. He looked at her until she entered the famous small café. Natsume jumped out of his car and walked into the café.

Cring-Ring.

_(Change of mood…)_

The little bell on the door sang and the atmosphere which was once noisy and modern-like changed into classic yet calm setting. The sweet aroma of coffee beans was in the air. The frail sound of a smoothening jazz sung in his ears. He looked around and the café was painted beige yellow with classic decoration to make customers to enjoy their aromatic coffee to the max. Natsume let the mood took him whole as he took off his shades and slipped it in his pocket. He took a seat at the counter.

"The usual, Arisu-chan," chirped a sweet voice in a corner. He swiveled and saw the girl he saw earlier. He decided to take a seat nearer to the girl… just one seat apart.

"Here you go, Mikan-chan," said Arisu cutely (OC from 'The Ugly Duckling'/ 'T.U.D'). The loli-shouta girl turned to greet Natsume and smiled at him.

"I'm Arisu Akira here to take your—" began the girl when a guy who had the same silver eyes and hair as Arisu, interrupted her. (Another OC from 'T.U.D')

"It's okay Arisu. I'll handle this. Take your break now, alright?" chuckled the stoic looking guy. The loli-shouta girl smiled at him.

"I'm going to be in the boutique to help mother, Arata," she said adorably and left. "Bye Mikan-chan, Arata-kun," Arata nodded at his twin sister once, and then turned to look at Natsume.

"I'm Arata Akira. Your order, sir," he said professionally.

"One caffé latte, extra caffeine," muttered Natsume impassively. "And a glass of water too," he added, almost immediately. Arata nodded at him.

"Mikan-chan," began Arata as he looked at the auburn who was busy with her paperwork. "G.O.A," he said and the auburn nodded.

"G.O.A?" wondered Natsume to himself. '_What the hell is G.O.A?'_ Natsume turned to look at the girl who was addressed 'Mikan'. She seemed to be more protective than before. Mikan turned to look at him and gave him a glare at a corner of her hazel eyes. '_What the hell did that Akira guy told her?'_

"There's your drink, sir," said Arata as he put down the classy Ginorri cup and a glass of water.

"Opps," muttered Natsume as he knocked the glass of water; poured the content that spread on the table and on the girl's paperwork. With a swift with his hands, the duo-Alice user Arata changed the water to ice before it does more damage on Mikan's project. Mikan's hazel eyes widen in dismay.

"You are not allow to use your Alice freely in the public, waiter," said Natsume sharply.

"ARGH!" shrieked the auburn as she stood up straight. The once classic-calm ambiance suddenly changed into a tense atmosphere like a broken record player. "You idiot!! You did that on purpose, didn't you?!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to do that," said Natsume with the I-am-sorry-but-I-truly-don't-care tone. He flashed her with his infamous smirk. Mikan scoffed.

"Pay back," muttered Mikan. "PAY BACK!" she said loudly. Mikan ignored the staring eyes in the café.

"How can I? It can't be paid back like that. It's a project. Not a product," snapped Natsume knowingly. Mikan bit her lips in irritation.

"I-DON'T-CARE! PAY BACK!!" yelled Mikan again. She was breathing heavily.

"Okay then. You said it yourself," began Natsume and Mikan was confused hearing his words. Natsume stood up and took her by her waist… and kissed her. Mikan hazel eyes widen as she didn't expect that to happen.

SMACK!

Mikan palm itched in pain as she had slapped Natsume hard on his cheek. Natsume turned to look at the auburn with a knowing look. Never in his entire life, was he rejected by a girl. Usually the girls would approach to him first… and out of pleasure, he accepted them and dumped them after a day or two.

"I see…" he muttered. "You're _very _interesting, little girl," he added as he stared into the angry hazel eyes. She was pouting crossly. "What's your name?" asked Natsume at once. The girl was taken aback.

"What do you mean by that, you moron! WANT A PIECE OF MY FIST! HUH? HUH?!" yelled Mikan as she attempt to punched him on his face. Natsume chuckled as he stared at the auburn, who is ten inches shorter than him.

"Polka dots," he smirked as he put the bill on the table and began to walk away. Mikan gasped.

"Y-YOU P-PERVERT!" she shrieked as she was about to hit him but someone was holding her back. She swiveled just to see a blonde guy was holding her arm and waist.

"Stop Mikan-chan," said Ruka sternly. Mikan pouted angrily.

"PYON! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS PERVERT DID TO ME?!" but Ruka slapped her mouth shut with his hand.

"Sorry, Hyuuga-sama. My friend here is a little hot-tempered, um, sometimes," smiled Ruka apologetically as he struggled to keep the raging girl in his grasp. Natsume eyebrows rose as he acknowledged the fact that Ruka knew the auburn. Furthermore, he was not in his driver uniform anymore. He looked more like a university student.

"It's alright, Nogi. It was my fault to begin with," said Natsume at once.

"Damn right you are," growled Mikan and her voice was muffled again by Ruka. Natsume smirked at her.

"There you go Polka dots. Five hundred for your project… hope to see you soon," Natsume smirked at the angry girl. She struggled frantically and Ruka let go off her. She gave a glare at Natsume and took the money.

"Rich bastard like you could easily give money away, unlike us who have to struggle to earn them. Hmp!" pouted Mikan angrily and Natsume left. Mikan then turned to Ruka as she glared at him angrily.

"How dare you do that to me, Pyon! And how the hell he knows you?!" demanded the petite Mikan. Ruka looked at her apologetically.

"So sorry Mikan-chan, but he is my boss's cousin. I'll get fired if I go against him… furthermore, you really don't want to mess with him. He is _the_ Natsume Hyuuga," said Ruka at once. Mikan was stunned.

"No wonder Arata-kun rated him G.O.A," said Mikan quietly.

"Guy On Alert? Hahaha… he should be. He's a playboy," shrugged Ruka uninterestedly with a smile.

"Yeah… and a pervert too!" snapped Mikan crossly.

"Pervert?" wondered Ruka out loud. "He called you Polka dots. Why is that?" asked Ruka curiously.

"None of your business," muttered Mikan quietly; feeling embarrass as she looked away to hide her red face.

"O-kay…" began Ruka slowly. "Let's go. Class will start in an hour time,"

"Come, Pyon!" chirped Mikan and they bid Arata goodbye. The door rang open as the couple ran out of the café.

"Aww shoot!" snapped Ruka as he snapped his fingers.

"What's wrong, Pyon?" asked Mikan.

"I left my books in my room. I need to take them. You wouldn't mind if I drove back to my house first, would you?" asked Ruka.

"Let's go then," she beamed at him… unaware that a pair of crimson eyes was observing them from a distant… Natsume was shocked as he saw Ruka entered a silver Mercedes which he drove away with the girl.

"That guy doesn't act like a normal driver should. Who is he?" asked Natsume to himself as he decided to follow the car.

**--**

**TBC!**

**--**

**Mikan X Natsume are still in the picture despite the fact that this is a Ruka X Hotaru story because they are the side character. Just to spice things up. Review please!**

**-Sarah**

**--**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Thank you so much!!**

LittleLil

Spring Emerald

-babycakes24.- --BUDDY!

SailorDayDreamer

tina1061 --KAWAN!

Yamashita Michiyo

wasabe-ice-cream

-happy-neko-

crimsonfire3 --BUDDY!

Pokemon Freak 2006

Chimeiteki Ai

cute-azn-angel --BUDDY!


	3. Chapter 3

--

Hotaru Imai X Ruka Nogi; Natsume Hyuuga X Mikan Sakura

--

My Ice Queen: Bestowed Upon You

Chapter 3

Written by Sarah Patrick

--

It was too astonishing for Natsume to absorb all of these bizarre things into his genius brain. He couldn't understand how on Earth that blonde guy would work as his cousin's driver. It doesn't make sense to him at all.

"What the hell?" he wondered for the umpteenth time as his crimson eyes traced every detail of the grand bungalow: The detailed yet unique carvings on every corner of the house, the huge gold painted (or perhaps it's gold plated) gates, elegantly decorated garden, beautiful water fountain, a couple of sleeky cars and the oddest part to him was the carvings plate beside the gates which writes, 'Ruka Nogi' in bold and gold and 'N.C' in small on top of it.

"N.C?" he wondered again as he exhaled deeply. '_What does it stands for?'_

"Is this the same Ruka Nogi—the driver or did I just followed a wrong guy with the same name?" wondered Natsume. His eyes then traveled to a certain auburn who was sitting impatiently in the car. She was waiting for Ruka who was in the house to search for his books. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and he scratched his head though it wasn't itchy.

"What the hell?" he whimpered again as he folded his arms to understand this very situation. '_Why on Earth would Imai hire a rich guy as a driver?' _Natsume Hyuuga stood under a frosty tree as he leaned against his warm car. He looked at Ruka's house in a safe distance; though he wasn't actually stalking but he was just to checking upon the guy who worked under them, _or in other words: background check._

"Pyooonn!" shrieked a voice in a distance. "We're going to be late!" Natsume turned to look and saw the auburn had left the Mercedes which was parked outside of the house and she had run across the lawn. She called Ruka from outside. A long trail of mist escaped her parting lips as she called him. His crimson eyes darted to a running blonde man in his early twenties who looked down from his room balcony.

"I'll be there in a sec, Mikan. Wait. Wait," he replied her as he held his hand out as a sign to make her wait. She puffed and she stormed back into the car.

"I've been waiting for the last forty five minutes and the class going to start in fifteen minutes time! Tsk… Jinno-kyooju (professor) would definitely reduce my marks… I'm so going to strangle that pyon-pyon…" whined the perfectionist to herself. Just then, a VW Tiguan stopped in front of the twenty-one year old auburn. She startled.

"Morning, Mikan-chan," greeted an old rich-looking man as he and his wife stepped out of the black VW. Mikan flashed her trademark smile at the old couple. Natsume was stunned—her sweet smile was definitely breathtaking and… the appearance of the _extremely_ familiar old couple was scaring him. He began to think that he now had a clue of what 'N.C.' stands for now and he prayed frantically that it was just a coincidence.

"Morning, uncle, aunty," she greeted politely with a Japanese greeting bow.

"Aren't you supposed to be in classes now?" smiled the old woman.

"Uh-oh, it's Pyon. He can't remember where he'd left his books," said Mikan through gritted teeth with a smile was cast on her face. '_Die you Pyon! If I can't get a hundred marks for this semester… you shall found yourself seven feet under!'_

The woman laughed cheerily. Mikan then blushed furiously as she then remembered that the woman has a mind-reading Alice. "Opps," laughed Mikan apologetically.

"No, no, Mikan-chan… Ruka-chan had really troubled you a lot—" began the woman.

"Mother! Father! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" asked Ruka happily as he ran down the polished mosaic steps. He skipped the last step and hugged his mother dearly.

"Uh-oh, my goodness, I'm too old to for your super-love hug now Ruka-chan… nice to see you too," said his mother gently as she hugged him back. Ruka pecked on her little-wrinkled cheek and then turned to his father and shook his hand.

"Well, truthfully, we are here to talk about the company, Ruka," said his father in deep voice.

"What's the matter?" asked Ruka sincerely.

"You," replied his father, almost at once.

"Me?" asked Ruka in befuddlement. Natsume could hear their conversation from where he stood. The cold winter air was quiet; he could hear every single word clearly. Natsume hesitated as he was afraid of what the old man might say next. To acknowledge the fact that _the familiar old couple_ was actually Ruka's parents, worry him even more.

"When are you going to take my job to be the president, dear? I want to retire soon," said the man proudly as he patted his only son's back. Natsume clicked his tongue.

"I knew it," he muttered knowingly. He went into his car and drove away.

--

--

"IMAI!" shouted Natsume coldly as he crashed into Hotaru's office. Hotaru startled. Her delicate on-progress invention broke with a snap out of reaction. Death aura was emitted as she glared at her cousin.

"Imai," called Natsume again as he tried to ignore her glare. He was sitting uncomfortably in his chair with the frightening glare aimed at him, he managed to keep his composure.

"What," grunted Hotaru displeasingly. She was angry by the fact that he had caused her one month developing model had gone in a second, sitting in her office; not in his working uniform and that smell of coffee bean which she hated the most was filling her room.

"Fire your driver," said Natsume curtly without looking at her.

"No," said Hotaru at once. Natsume startled upon her answer.

"Do you know who he is?" asked Natsume; keeping his temper.

"Yes," replied Hotaru again. Natsume hesitated for a moment.

"So?" began Natsume. "You should know that you can't keep that guy as your driver. It's wrong!" Natsume banged his fist on the oak table.

"None of your business, Hyuuga. I'll hire anyone I **like** and I'll fire whom ever I found them useless!" snapped Hotaru dangerously.

"Like?" he choked. "You, Hotaru Imai, would hire anyone you LIKE?" mocked Natsume in disbelief. He chuckled. "You never had LIKED anyone!" Natsume found this hilarious to him. Bizarre.

"Go to work, Hyuuga! You have many things to do!" snapped Hotaru angrily. Despite her tone, her face remained emotionless as ever. Natsume rasped.

"Tch… I told you it's my day off, Itoko (cousin). You really surprised me that you still take that blonde guy as your driver even though you know who he was," began Natsume but Hotaru cut him off.

"It wasn't me the one who had hired that Blondie. I don't give a damn about who he is or what he's doing. As long as he can do his job as my driver, then I will not fire him. That's all," snapped Hotaru. Natsume stared at her.

"Tsk… With your behavior like that, I don't think that even a guy like him could tolerate you, Imai. No one did," he muttered quietly as he stood up and slipped his hands into his pocket. "No one except us—me and your brother," he added. "Well, ja itoko (bye cousin)," he bid her and he left. Hotaru was stunned. It felt as though she was slapped and could never recover from the pain. Her brother told her the same thing. She bit her lips.

"Whatever," she muttered unemotionally and continued her work. She wouldn't let any silly matters/problems to spoil her day and her mood. Her job is priority number one.

--

--

Ruka hesitated as he stood in front of the office door belonged to Hotaru. He held his fist to knock on the door but as he was about to do that, he stopped again.

"What would Ms. Imai would do to me?" asked Ruka in worrisome. He had heard many things about her and she's vicious. He could still remember the look on Hotaru's face when she asked him to come to her office that morning in the car. It was dead frightening. Before he could leave, the door clicked opened, revealed the pretty short raven.

"Come in," she said impassively. Ruka gulped and gave her a nervous smile.

"T-Thank you," he stammered and entered into the large office.

"Let's get this straight to the point," began Hotaru business-like way. Ruka startled to hear her tone.

"Yeah. What is it, Ms Imai," said Ruka uncomfortably.

"I need you," Ruka froze. Even his heart stopped beating. He can't even felt his hands. Heat crept on his face and his face reddened every second. He was completely stunned,

"W-What?" blurted Ruka in shocked. Hotaru then realized his tone and she rolled her eyes at him.

"What I mean is that I need your Alice, stupid," snapped Hotaru dangerously.

"Oh…" sighed Ruka in relief. "Okay… but what for?" Hotaru purple eyes shone intriguingly. Ruka gulped and he clearly doesn't like the sight. It was far from scary. Even words can't describe his very fear he felt right now. '_I should not have agreed in the first place.'_

"Well, for my experiments of course. And oh, I heard that you are very popular too in Harvard, aren't you?" assured Hotaru emotionlessly. Her face may look unemotional, but her tone was full of malice. Ruka nodded timidly. "Good, you are going to make me stinking rich, Nogi. Stinking rich," and she rubbed her hands maliciously. She approached him and dragged him into a closed room. Ruka face whitened in great fear after he saw her face. His lips trembled. He couldn't believe his eyes. Just as he thought that there had been _enough _of the Harvard's Paparazzi, there was one who are much ferocious than them. _Oh. My. God._

--

--

Natsume walked under the boulevard of the frozen Sakura Trees in the park alone. He just doesn't understand his cousin for making such decisions on making the future president of Nogi Corporation Company—the famous car producing company which was one of the very important client of Hyuuga-Imai' Corporation, to be a driver. It's crazy.

"Does Imai really know who he really is?" asked Natsume to himself. Unaware by this raven man that his seriousness had make him more good looking and had attracted many eyes from many she-human species.

"O.M.G. It's Natsume Hyuuga,"

"He's _so_ hot,"

"He's single. Do you think that he'll accept me?"

"_Ah._ As _if_, he's mine,"

Soon, Natsume then realized that he was chased by his deranged fan girls. He regretted to walk too far away from his car. He needed to find a hiding place and saw a familiar auburn girl who was walking alone. An idea struck him. He ran towards the auburn and pinned her against the tree.

"Shut up and don't protest," he muttered dangerously. Before Mikan could even say a thing, his lips crashed on hers. Mikan was stunned. The fan girls were also shocked. The air which once filled with shrieks and screams calling for Natsume suddenly turned silent and still. After a while, he broke the kiss and hugged her tight.

"Go. You're making my girlfriend jealous here," he said dangerously. Mikan was too shock to move. '_Girlfriend? Me?'_

Slowly the crowd began to dismiss. Rasps of disappointment were heard.

"Oh well, he's a playboy,"

"He's not going to be very long with that ugly woman. He'll come to me,"

"Tsk… no he won't. I'm going to be his girlfriend next,"

Then, Mikan soon recovered from the shock after the last girl had gone.

"IDIOT!!" she screamed and pushed him away. "HOW DARE YOU KISSED ME?!" Mikan punched him hard across his face and he fell down on the icy ground. She fumed dangerously and soon walked away, leaving the stunned man behind. He had never been rejected by any girls before… and she was the first one who did.

"Whoa… you are something, Polka dots," he muttered quietly and he stared at her until she was out of sight.

**--**

**TBC!**

**--**

**Reviews much appreciated. Thanks. **

**-Sarah**

**--**

**Thanks to those who had reviewed. **

truc.mi Natsumi/V-G--Thanks for pointing out my mistake in the summary, buddy!

.oXo.Rose of Death.oXo. Thanks Bubblegum! Don't hesitate to criticize here too!

tina1061 Tak yah je. You can't even think of an idea. LOL. You are so funny la.

lady kaname kuran Thank you so much! I wish to improve even more in this chapter! thanks genevieve! i am so honoured to know that!!

Knights' angel uh-oh, this is a HXR and NXM so... yeah of course natsume and mikan would be together!

crimsonfire3 Thanks buddy! You are so sweet!!

LittleLil Thanks!

aprilXXX Sorry for the late update

My Hopeless Romantic LOL. Anna. Thanks for informing me that. Thanks!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!

Pokemon Freak 2006 Thank you!

cute-azn-angel Ah. Kawaii as usual buddy! Thanks!

Midnight Taiyou Wow. a Kohai? ne... I'm useless. seriously. But thanks anyway cheri!

wasabe-ice-cream AH. gomene for the late update! i'll update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Story rated T due to Language usage only; content of this chapter is **_**very**_** safe, I swear. Characters are OOC, I think. **

--

Hotaru Imai X Ruka Nogi; Mikan Sakura X Natsume Hyuuga

--

My Ice Queen: Bestowed Upon You

Chapter 4

Written by Sarah Patrick

--

He swore. Never in his entire life had he been in this pathetic yet horrible situation like this— twenty-one years living as a man slash a human being in this blue-green tiny planet call Earth, never had he encountered this situation before, never! It was outrageous to him. To let him being ruled like this, to let him being used like this, only patience was holding him back from protesting. Gallons, and gallons of patience.

Ruka couldn't breathe because of that. He was choking to breathe, coughing once a while but continuously. Gasping for air, breathing in hard and swallow a gulp. His chest moves upwards and downwards with extra boost of energy from mitochondria in his cells to make breathing more possible. He moaned desperately, trying hard to breathe again. His head was spinning in agony due to lack of oxygen.

It was too tight for him. He knew at once that it wouldn't fit him in well. Hotaru, who was a shortie and smaller in size than him, was really aggressive… and '_damn, she's strong_.' He had failed to be a true man, seriously.

"No, please Miss Imai…" his husky voice pleaded miserably, but the woman still insisted. "No, Imai… that's enough, please. It hurts…" he begged. He was almost in tears.

"No! I'm not done, Nogi. Not done yet. I know it can fit somehow," retort the emotionless Hotaru Imai as she pushed it in again, but it wouldn't fit in at all! He whimpered in pain.

"Enough please… I beg you," he pleaded again and the woman glared at him dangerously.

"Tsk, fine, _weakling_," she snapped and she let him go. He was relieved that the _torture_ was finally over. He panted and inhaled more oxygen. His body was aching all over.

"Seriously, Imai, those costumes you made are not my size at all. Please don't put them on me again… They are too tight," Hotaru tapped her chin as she reconsidered his words.

"I think you're right, Nogi. These clothes are too small; they're hideous too on you anyway…" and she threw the costume to a side. "Listen. According to requests from your fan club, they too want your picture taken shirtless, Nogi… Now, I need some more pose from you, Nogi," she snapped again as she held her precious camera's eyepiece to her violet eyes and began clicking the button continuously at the shirtless man.

Ruka Nogi scowled at the woman. He just couldn't believe that he was trapped in the photo shot room together with his boss. She was worst than any paparazzo existed in the world alright. He tried to run away, only to received shots from one of her genius inventions, The Baka Gun, during his attempts. He even tried violence, and it was still no use. As a guy, he had failed to stand up on men's belief, 'Women are weak, men rules,' He found himself obeying everything she asked him too, and he hated it. He let go a low sigh.

"Nogi!" barked Hotaru angrily. Ruka startled. His eyes then darted to hers and narrowed angrily. "I have no time to waste. Quickly," she added impatiently.

"I seriously don't know how, Miss Imai," he sighed exasperatedly and slapped his thighs with both hands. "That's enough, Imai. We have been here for the last six hours and I need to get back home. I need to send you back too, your brother will be worried," his voice crooned. He took his shirt and put it back on his burly body.

"Nogi," hissed Hotaru as she grabbed him by his arm. She pulled him nearer, their nose nearly touched. "Do you want to get fired?" she blackmailed him.

To Ruka, that was what he desire now. He couldn't stand it to be around _the_ woman any longer. She's too demanding, too aggressive, too stubborn, and… really annoying. His blonde bangs hid his azure eyes.

"No," he lied, muttering quietly. For the sake of her brother, who was also his professor, he had to lie and tolerate her behavior. Hotaru let his arm go roughly.

"So, go and do some pose and let me take some picture of you," Ruka didn't budge from his ground. He stood there, biting his lips till it was all white, clenching his fist hard and trying to breathe calmly. He had been blackmailed constantly for the last six hours but tolerance kept him composed. Hotaru who was standing before the camera stand then realized that he was still beside the doorway. "Nogi," she called him, threateningly.

"No, that's enough," his husky voice said nonchalantly. Hotaru startled. Never in her life would someone have ever disobeyed her command. They knew the consequences by heart, trying their best to please her no matter what. But to her surprise, this guy was really different.

After six hours spent together with him, it had comprehended her that he was one person who doesn't care about those 'consequences'. As a matter of fact, she found herself trying hard to keep her temper, which she had never did to anyone except whenever she was with her brother, Subaru. If it wasn't for that stupid promise she had made with her brother, longed she had fired him. She wondered if the driver knew anything about that promise…

"Excuse me," her eyebrows raised disapprovingly, her arms folded on her chest. "Could you repeat that?"

"No," his voice sounded glad to say it again. "I said 'No, that's enough', Miss. It's really late and you have to get back home," Ruka took her by her arm by force and dragged her out of the room. His face was still composed.

"Let go off me, Nogi! I command you—"

"Your commands don't affect me for now, Miss. I promised your brother to send you back in proper time," he said casually, hiding his true anger beneath a smile stretched on his face.

"NOGI!" she struggled from his iron clutch.

"I-ma-I," his voice raised a little as he said every syllable, his piercing eyes were on her pretty face. Hotaru froze. No one dared to growl at her right on her face, and he's the first and she swore that he's going to be the last living person who would do that.

'_Doesn't he know who I am? This stupid bastard, he really want to die, doesn't he?'_ She stared at him dangerously, hoping that he would get scared like the rest, she's the famous Ice Queen anyway…but to her surprise, he didn't even flinch nor shaken. He was still calm, staring hard at her too with those piercing yet dazzling azure eyes.

"I said _enough_. We are going back home," he said coolly.

Hotaru lips pursed. Defeat doesn't taste that good, it was her first time to have someone to obey and get dragged around. She felt awkward though; some stranger actually forcefully pushing her everywhere, following the schedule her brother made which she found it annoying to follow, cared about what time she's going home, when her own brother had no time to fret about it...

Not to forget, her parents whom she had couldn't even remember how they look like although their pictures were all over the mansion, the way they smile or how do they treat her when she was a baby… and this stranger, he was really different from the rest, from all the people she met, from all the people who had worked for her.

And now, thinking about it, she loathed him, hated him for ruling her life. He's a weirdo in her eyes, giving shiver to her spine. Hotaru knew very well that he was angry and the way he screened the anger with a forcedly stretched smile was really pathetic in her eyes. _'Hypocrite'_

She looked at his face though he wasn't looking at her at all. He was determined, and she could guess it by looking at his lucid face. He was definitely doing his job as a driver: Send her back home in time. She smirked inwardly and took a glance at her gold plated Rolex watch. They were three hours late from the schedule. He didn't manage to send her back home in time. She turned to look at him again as they passed through the reception hall of the company. She had to admit, it was pretty rare to find a person who actually committed to his/her work sincerely. Silently, she was impressed.

However, everything about him irritated her; his looks, his good nature, his confidence, his background; just everything about him annoys her to hell, he was definitely strange to her. And that's going to be one of the best reasons to add more trouble to his unusual-already-miserable life for being her stupid driver. '_Hn.'_

"I'm hungry," Hotaru emotionless voice piped up as she stopped abruptly. She knew his shift as her driver had long over for the day. She was glad that she had taken all his time, waste them for her own benefit and now for her revenge. Since she knew very well that she had no chance to fire him, she better use all those six months to bring him to her hell.

"Eh? That's why I'm sending you back, Miss," he replied professionally, his grasp on her arm tightened a little. Hotaru whimpered silently.

"I want to eat out," she retort and slapped his hand off her arm. Ruka's face creased. He doesn't like the sound of eating out with her… "You pay, Nogi. In a five star Hotel—or else," a smug was on her face. He let go a deep sigh.

'_Again with the blackmailing'_ He tsk-ed.

"Let's go, then," he muttered defeatedly, thanking god that he was no ordinary man work as the famous Ice Queen's driver; he was the heir of a famous car company which also has important ties with her company, a filthy rich man. Five star hotel dinner fees were definitely nothing to him. His head throbbed painfully as he tried to figure out why on Earth he would volunteered to be her driver when a rich bachelor like him could spend his time hanging out in an expensive bar or anywhere drugged with entertainment _and perhaps, women_…

--

To his annoyance, Hotaru picked the most expensive Hotel in Japan to have her dinner, which was not to his surprise of course. Ruka rolled his eyes as they entered the splendid hotel, dragged by Hotaru to a seat which was only served for high class people and it's really, really expensive.

A waiter came and greeted them courteously. When he turned to look at Hotaru, his face whitened. Hotaru Imai--the Famous Ice Queen of HI Corporation,_ and not to forget, _his ex-boss.

"I want…" began Hotaru as she held the menu up, unaware of the familiar face of her ex-driver. "Crab soup, crab steams, crab buns, crab barbeque, crab sushi, crab…"

Ruka stared at her bizarrely; bating his eyelashes in disbelief, and again, and again. He must be deaf, because he was hearing all 'crab' and more 'crab'.

"Is that all, Miss?" stammered the waiter quietly; gulping as all the crab dishes in the menu was mentioned. Hotaru nodded and flung the menu into the man's hand. "You, sir?" Ruka smiled at the waiter warmly.

"Just a glass of champagne," The waiter nodded and left.

"Do you know that I am a vegetarian, Miss Imai?" asked Ruka at once, scowling lightly at her. Hotaru turned to look at him across the table for two. "I do have the Animal Pheromone, and clearly animals don't like the idea they are destined to be eaten by human beings…"

"So?" her emotionless voice retort. Her eyebrow tilted.

"I hope you're not asking me to share your—"

"Pfft. Please, those orders are all mine. I don't share, Nogi," Ruka then chuckled to hear her answer.

"Okay… whatever," He found it funny that a petite body woman like her could possibly finish the many, many dishes of variety cook crabs. Can it be possible in first place? He put a bet to himself. If she managed to finish every crab dishes she ordered, he's going to kiss his childhood best friend, Mikan Sakura, on the way back home later. He does realize that he like that brunette girl, he likes her _a lot_. But not sure to what extend…

--

--

SLAM!!

Mikan Sakura was still in a full pout mode since she left the park. She was fuming heavily, the taste of his lips was still lingering on her glossy ones, and she hated it! _'Blehh… gross…'_

"Stupid rich bastard playboy," she growled, clenching her fist hard high as she remembered the raven haired Natsume Hyuuga in chagrin.

"I'm home," she sang, as she took off her shoes and put on her slippers. She stared at the dark empty hallway, rooted on her ground. There was no reply. It was too quiet and the house was too cold because of the winter. Her eyes suddenly filled with sadness, tears threatened to fall. It has been eleven years; she had stayed in the house alone since that day.

Her parents died in a car accident, leaving her with a house and a chunk of money in the bank for her, enough for her expense on studies only. She sighed and switched the light on, then turned the heater on too.

It was odd for her though. Usually, Ruka would come and stay for a while before she would reach home after her shift. Ruka knew very well how much she hated the solitude of reaching home first.

She took her cell out, tapping on her keypad Ruka's number and she hesitated. Should she call him? How if he's busy? How if he got an accident and she didn't know it, that is why he's not at her house at this time. That last thought panicked her. Without wasting time, she pressed 'dial' button.

To her surprise, Ruka's phone rang behind her. She swiveled and saw he was standing at the doorway. His face was pink due to the cold, but his eyes were somehow strangely affectionate.

'Damn that Imai,' he cursed quietly. Yes. Hotaru Imai won the bet. She finished every single dish laid out on the table and it amazed him. Now, to lift up his promised he unintentionally made, he as a man who had always keep to his words, would do what he had vowed.

"Welcome back, Pyon," chirped Mikan with her dazzling smile, stunning Ruka at once. He blushed furiously and froze on his ground. He couldn't believe that he had made a stupid oath that he would kiss Mikan if Hotaru could finish the expensive delicious dinner. He hesitated.

"Um, Pyon… what's wrong?" her honeyed voice chimed in worrisome as she went closer to him.

"I-I---" began Ruka, his face redden by the minute, Mikan could feel the heat radiated from him.

"Yes?" prompted Mikan worriedly.

He hesitated. It's not nice if he just kissed her and left without a word. It's damn rude. Just then…he thought of a plan.

"Will you go out with me tonight, Mikan?" his voice cracked at the end. Mikan startled. That was random.

"Will you, Mikan, go out for a date with me tonight? I know we had always goes out together, but I wish to have a date with you tonight" His probing eyes were on her pretty face, embarrassed by words he had utter, and deeply grieving if she rejected it. Mikan blushed scarlet. It was too sudden for her.

"Y-Yes, b-but n-not tonight, perhaps later on, P-Pyon," she squeaked. Her honey eyes didn't make any eye contact with the azure ones. She was too embarrassed. Her heart was beating fast; as this was the first time she had noticed that her best friend was actually a boy. She wasn't aware of the difference of their gender until… just now.

"Thank you," he whispered pleasingly and kissed her on her cheek lightly. He heard a faint click, but ignored it at once.

He doesn't know where the courage had come from, but he knew that it was built since they were little. He liked her, he liked her a lot. But now, he knows how much he liked her. With his heart beats so fast, with his eyes fills with comfort and affectionate whenever he laid his azure eyes on the honey ones, with his long fingers gently caressed her fair flawless face, he now knew how much he liked her.

He loves her, eternity.

--

--

"What's wrong, cousin?" grunted Natsume in annoyance as Hotaru took his manga away from his face and threw it on the white fluffy carpeted floor.

"That driver," began Hotaru, "Is making me rich," though her voice and her face was impassive, Natsume could feel that she was somewhat please.

"So?" snorted Natsume as he took his manga back and put it back on his face, he hated it whenever Hotaru crashed into his room without knocking, then threw his favorite manga off his face. "You are already rich, cousin, why do you want to be richer?" Natsume regretted asking that question at once. That was a stupid question to ask indeed. He heard Hotaru throat rasped.

"Money," declared Hotaru as she threw the manga off his face again. "Can buy everything in life," Hotaru sat on his chair and ripped open an envelope. "Money is everything to me for I'll get whatever I want, what I need," She arranged the freshly printed photos neatly on Natsume's table. "Without money, you earn no respect, no comfort," finished Hotaru and she carefully examined the photos.

Natsume merely rolled his eyes. He chuckled.

"You and your money…," his mellow voice grunted, stinging with mockery. "Get out of my room, Hotaru," he growled as he threw his pillow at her. To his horror, he got five shot from the baka gun as a reply. He rubbed in head in agony and rolled over his bed to endured the pain. _'Stupid Hotaru!'_

"Natsume, you do realize that you are living in my house, don't you? Your room is my room too. This was my study room," snapped Hotaru at once.

"Did you hear yourself, Hotaru? You said 'was', now this room _is_ mine…. If only I could tear that stupid contract to pieces," began Natsume as he mimicked tearing an invisible piece of paper in the air.

"Then, I would become the president of the HI Corporation," snapped Hotaru gladly. Natsume scowled at her. As if he would let _that_ to happen.

"Whatever," he rasped.

"Oh, I finally found it!" cried Hotaru, a little less impassive but enthusiasm was faintly detected in her voice. Natsume found this awkward and his head shot at her.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Ruka Nogi…," her voice was impassive again though he could hear malice in her tone, "I want to show you his girlfriend, Natsume, come and look, I took it with my camera bug invention just now," said Hotaru pleasingly.

"Girlfriend?" Though he doesn't care about it, but somehow he was interested. It's not everyday you can hear Hotaru being excited over something. It might be good.

Hotaru passed the photo to Natsume. His crimson eyes widen at once.

"Girlfriend?" it wasn't a question. It sounded more to horrorstruck to Hotaru.

"What's wrong, cousin? Do you know her? Is she your ex-girlfriend or what?" asked Hotaru as she approached the infamous playboy on his bed. She too was staring interestedly into the photo.

There, in the middle of the photo was Ruka kissing Mikan on her cheek. They were in a small hallway of a small house. A low light was shining below them casting dramatic shadows on the one side of the wall.

Natsume gulped. He doesn't understand. He barely knows this Mikan girl, but jealously was taking over him. Perhaps he's jealous because of his policy… 'Any girl whom I kiss and attracted to shall be mine until I find her not worthy anymore'.

However, he too was aware that he felt something else which he had never felt before; he wasn't sure what it was either. His fists were shaking. He bit his lips and his eyes narrowed.

Hotaru was surprised to see her cousin was acting weirdly. This isn't the first time Natsume came across to see a couple kissing in a picture. He himself had done it a lot of time because he's a playboy, she wondered if he's even still a 'virgin'. _'What's wrong with this stupid guy?'_

"Natsume?"

**--**

**TBC!**

**--**

**Don't forget to review. Hope you enjoyed reading anyway.**

**Thanks to those who had reviewed.**

_**new BUDDY! **_helltishL0Ve

Bookworm94

-happy-neko-

LittleLil

angeLicvaniTy

_**BUDDY! **_lady kaname kuran

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08

bluegoddess-sadeshp

Irumi Kanzaki

_**BUDDY!**_ truc.mi

_**BUDDY! **_Midnight Taiyou

princessofcrown101

_**new BUDDY! **_natsume-meg93

Yamashita Michiyo

I hope I didn't miss anyone though...


End file.
